


(Podfic of) Semper Fi by Tevere

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80





	(Podfic of) Semper Fi by Tevere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Semper Fi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90270) by [Tevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevere/pseuds/Tevere). 



**Title:** [Semper Fi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/90270)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tevere/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tevere/)**tevere**  
 **Pairing:** Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Summary:** He already knows what he'd choose. 

 

 **Length:** 16:15

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/Semper%20Fi%20by%20Tevere.mp3) || MB  
[Archived mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/semper-fi-1)


End file.
